Miharu Hirano
' Miharu Hirano '''is a playable character in the ''Tekken series of fighting games. She made her first playable appearance in Tekken 4 as a palette-swap for Ling Xiaoyu and returned in Tekken Tag Tournament 2, with her own character slot. Biography Miharu is Xiaoyu's best friend and schoolmate at Mishima Polytechnical School. Outside of school, she enjoys spending time with Xiaoyu's pet Panda and mutual friend Alisa Bosconovitch. Personality Although Miharu is featured very little in the series story, her few appearances she is shown to be upbeat and energetic with a warm personality. Appearance Miharu is a Japanese teenager with soft face features and brown eyes. She wears her brown hair short, almost spikey on the ends. Outfits Main Article: Miharu Hirano/Outfits In her Tekken 4 and (Alisa and Xiaoyu's) Tekken Tag Tournament 2 endings, she wears the Mishima School uniform for girls. In Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Miharu now wears a more summer-y outfit of a bikini top with horizontal multi-colored stripes, short blue denim shorts and pink sandals. She has a purple baseball cap with heart-shaped sunglasses on top. She has a rainbow-colored bracelet on her right wrist and a brown bracelet along with a thin black band and a gold bracelet on her left, and has blue nail polish on all of her fingernails and toenails. Story ''Tekken 4'' Note: Miharu's Tekken 4 appearance uses the same narrative as Ling Xiaoyu's story. Prologue Text: Xiaoyu was a junior at Mishima High School. She still lived, studied and trained as a ward of the Mishima Zaibatsu. But lacking any particular goals, Xiaoyu grew tired of her everyday routines. However, one day, she received an anonymous e-mail that warned her of Heihachi's evil intentions and the danger to her life. Xiaoyu replied to the e-mail, but she did not receive any further messages from the anonymous individual. Xiaoyu's intuition told her that Jin, who had been missing since the last Tournament, could have sent the message. She believed the message and started to suspect Heihachi and the Mishima Zaibatsu. Upon hearing the announcement of the next Tournament, Xiaoyu made the decision to enter, hoping to be reunited with Jin and to unveil the truth behind Heihachi and the Mishima Zaibatsu." Ending Text: "Xiaoyu defeated Heihachi. No one foresaw this outcome. Soon thereafter, Xiaoyu learned of Heihachi's many evil deeds. He was clearly guilty of supporting the raid on G Corporation. The evil nature of the Mishima Zaibatsu was finally revealed". Ending Description: Xiaoyu, who is now the Chief Executive Officer of the Mishima Zaibatsu, is visited by Miharu. Miharu confesses that she failed all of her college entrance exams. Xiaoyu then offers her a job at the Mishima Zaibatsu. Xiaoyu wants Miharu to help her build the amusement park of her dreams. Other Appearances ''Tekken Tag Tournament 2 In ''Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Miharu appears in Alisa's, Kuma's, Panda's, and Xiaoyu's endings. She is a playable character through DLC. Ending Description: Miharu, Xiaoyu, Panda, and Alisa are all walking down a street, heading towards an amusement park. Miharu and Xiaoyu have a discussion on when they last went to an amusement park and Xiaoyu doesn't seem to recall. Alisa remarks to Panda that the two seem very close. The four then arrive at the entrance of the amusement park and Alisa receives an advertisement from a man. She excitedly shows it to the others; it offers to pay people to partake in filming nearby. The group accept the offer. Suddenly, a commotion occurs nearby and Alisa and Panda go to check it out. Xiaoyu then tells Miharu she remembers the last time they went to the park but it was when Miharu broke up with her boyfriend and she didn't say in case it upset Miharu. The actors nearby then start applauding and celebrating as Miharu takes a picture with Xiaoyu. The two then wonder what the gig is about. Special Alliance Partners: *Ling Xiaoyu *Alisa Bosconovitch *Lili de Rochefort *Panda *Jin Kazama *Wang Jinrei *Heihachi Mishima *Kuma *Roger Jr. *Alex Gameplay Miharu is very similar in gameplay to Xiaoyu, with the differences being in damage output, mobility, and animation. Fighting Style She practices the same martial arts as Xiaoyu, which are based on Baguazhang and Piguaquan. Character Relationships *Ling Xiaoyu - Her best friend. *Panda - Her friend. *Jin Kazama - Her friend. *Alisa Bosconovitch - Her friend (non-canon). Quotes Miharu Hirano/Quotes Trivia General: *Miharu's name translates to (平 hira) "flat"; (野 no) "field"; (美 mi) "beauty"; (晴 haru) "radiant". *Miharu Hirano is the name of an old school friend of Harada.[1] *Miharu is one of the two Japanese characters (the other being Ganryu) who is currently not connected to either the Mishimas, Kazamas or the Manji Clan. *Like Jin Kazama, Miharu also calls Xiaoyu "Xiao" as a nickname. *There is a 1st Dan ghost of Asuka Kazama in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection called "Miharu Hirano". **She is also one of Miharu's partners (in the green, yellow and orange ranks) in Ghost Battle in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. *Ling Xiaoyu can be customized to resemble Miharu in Tekken 6. Tekken 4: *After completing Ling Xiaoyu's story mode, Miharu is selectable by pressing O. Miharu, however, cannot fight against herself. If another player attempts to select Miharu, they will get Xiaoyu in her school uniform instead. *Due to a bug in the coding, Miharu has a smaller hitbox than Xiaoyu thus granting the player an exploitable advantage if they choose to play as her rather than Xiaoyu. Tekken Tag Tournament 2: *Miharu is the second character to wear a bikini top as her Player 1 default outfit; the first one being Christie Monteiro in Tekken 4. *She can be customized to resemble Kagamine Rin, (a Vocaloid developed by Crypton Future Media, Inc.), Juliet Starling (from Lolipop Chainsaw) and Sion Eltnam Atlasia (from the Melty Blood series). *Miharu's partners in Ghost Battle (in order from lowest to highest ranks) are Leo Kliesen, Panda, Asuka Kazama, Alisa Bosconovitch and Ling Xiaoyu. **She is the only character where all her partners are female. *Her ending is the third scene in the interconnected endings between Asuka, Lili, Kuma, Panda, Alisa, and Xiaoyu. *To distinguish her from Xiaoyu in terms of gameplay, some of her moves have clumsy animations as opposed to Xiaoyu's graceful movements. *Also, she gains a new attack called the Miharu Attack. During the move (provided her back is to the opponent), she will jump backward toward the opponent, and knock them away with her buttocks. The recoil results in her stumbling forward. *Miharu has her own item move called "School Bag". Miharu will push the opponent forward then she will proceed to take a selfie with the opponent before they fall to the ground Other: *In SoulCalibur V, it is possible to create a character that resembles Miharu's appearance in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. *In Tekken the Pachislot 3rd, she is wearing the school uniform featured in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. Gallery Screenshot_20200210-083026.png Screenshot_20200210-083407.png xWAp8L.png Miharu_Zaibatsu_Card.jpg 297px-Miharu_-_Artwork_-_Tekken_4.jpg|Miharu artwork. Art19.jpg|Portrait. Tumblr_mx8w8xrTlS1re9fe1o1_500.png|Character art. Tekken-4-miharu-hirano-portrait.png|Tekken 4 Miharu Hirano Portrait Improvisation of Miharu Hirano.jpg|Improvisation of Miharu Hirano See Also *Ling Xiaoyu Category:Characters Category:Fighters Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Stepsisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Style Category:Female Fighters Category:Tekken 4 Fighters Category:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 fighters Category:Tekken 4 New Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Palette Swap Fighters Category:Fighters that appear in main Tekken games with fewer appearances Category:Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Girlfriends Category:Girls with a beautiful voice